


The Fool

by sempaiisshit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempaiisshit/pseuds/sempaiisshit
Summary: "But what about 'us'?"His reply was just one of the many that broke her heart.





	The Fool

**The Fool**

* * *

 

He stood a few meters away from her, his back turned to her for he was facing the setting sun on the horizon. Now, the sun has sunk deeper into the ocean, its color almost red, bathing both of them and everything around in crimson as though there has been a terrible bloodbath.

“I’ve made up my mind,” he declares finally. The wind blew and tousled his soft hair which has grown quite a length past his shoulders. She loved the way they flowed against the wind.

However, anxiety has been weighing on her all that time. What could be his decision? Knowing him, it would not be without risks. He always wanted to end problems the quickest and most effective way.

“What is it, Eren?” she asks – hoping that he would not tell her something that would break her heart.

But break her heart, he did.

“I will marry her.”

He turned around to face her as he said these words. Her heart shattered.

She hoped for something to hold on to, but there was nothing in this open field. She felt vulnerable under his gaze. She couldn’t even hold onto her hopes – that somehow, he would return her open affections, or that he would at least – _stay by her side._ Nothing came true out of her hopes. Nothing, really.

She’s been a fool, all along.

She searched his eyes for any hesitation but there was none. His steeled gaze told her that his decision was final.

“Eren – I…”

 _There’s really nothing I can say that would change his mind, is there?_ she bitterly mused.

He walked forward towards her.

“You can say anything,” he tells her then.

She wilts her head towards ground while trembling with immense grief. She kept her tears from flowing out as they seemed ready to burst out at the moment.

“This has been your plan all along?” she asks - weakly.

He shook his head. “No. But I realized I have to keep her safe. The rebellion is ready to commence. She doesn’t have to suffer for the country anymore. She’s-”

His face suddenly darkened in a deep-seated anger.

“She’s had enough. The people have blamed her for too long. And now, she’s being targeted by her enemies. It won’t be long before the line of royalty is gone if she remains unprotected.”

“Surely, you don’t have to marry her, do you? If you marry her…” there was a pause before she spoke again. She raises her head to show him how much she disagreed. “If you marry her, wouldn’t that make her enemies your enemies? You’re already at risk as we speak. Following this plan would be foolish. The faction will gain the hatred of the people – it’ll lose their support. Eren, I don’t think this is the right way.”

_Please, listen to me._

“If I take her as my wife, the people would listen to what I have to say. It seemed that you have forgotten I am the savior of this country’s people. Gain the hatred? I don’t think so. You know why? They trust me. It won’t be too long before they realize they’ve been blaming the wrong person all this time,” he said with a touch of arrogance in his voice.

There was a pestering thought that she has refused to listen to. A thought that maybe Eren has fallen for this woman, and he was simply too focused on revenge that he cannot face his true feelings.

Now though, with such a decision he made, it made things clear for her. There is a woman that stole his heart, and it’s not her.

She just a fool to have been denying that all along.

“But what about _us_?” she whispered but he was able to hear it.

She hoped that he would get the meaning now. This is her last desperate attempt to win his heart.

He looked at her. In his face was pure distaste about what she just said.

“Us? There was never an ‘us.’ You simply formed an illusion of me and you in your mind. We’re not kids anymore, Mikasa.”

And with that cold reply, he left her standing there as though she was a ghost.

He was the only one she gave her heart to. And even though he would never look at her the same way she does, she’d remain the fool who loves the man who loves another.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: haha. Sorry. I just had to write this on a whim. This is a one-shot, I won’t make another chapter for this story. It’s inspired by chapter 112 which left my heart twisting in so many different ways. But seriously, people believe that he hated her all this time? PLEASE. I don’t think those people have been reading the manga all this time or have decided to turn a blind eye against the manga itself. They saw a train they could jump to and they jumped on it – but that train is heading to a direction everyone is not even sure about. 
> 
> Still though, this story is pretty depressing. Tell me what you think.


End file.
